


Why Storms Are Named After People

by Careza4251



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Song suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2788913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careza4251/pseuds/Careza4251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite> He didn't think it was a mistake, it was rushed, yes, but never a mistake. </cite><br/>Mulder and Scully start to sleep together but it doesn't last long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Storms Are Named After People

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me if I could write a fic using the song  Cherry Wine  by  Hozier  as part of the story and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. Cheers!

They slept together hoping not to wear each other out. 

Scully had started it short after Melissa died. She showed up at Mulder's apartment on a rainy saturday night, soaked to the bone, which helped to hide the fact that she'd been crying, yet the pained expression on her face was difficult to cover. She crashed her lips against his, filling her fists with the fabric of his shirt and pushing her way inside. All that Mulder could remember next was tossing each other's clothes along the way to the couch. 

He didn't think it was a mistake, it was rushed, yes, but never a mistake. He had been delighted at tasting her honeyed skin for the first time. The morning after had been awkward, more for him than for her as she left his apartment before dawn, not waking him up making Mulder wonder if for her was a bad decision. 

He didn't call her nor did she. Monday at work had been weird as well, they avoided the subject building tension around them, practically walking on eggshells. They never met each other's eyes. 

Time went by and their work dynamic went back to normal, they still didn't talk about what happened. 

Mulder would go back home most of the time thinking about her, wanting her, remembering how her skin was as cold as ice because of the rain, how her voice muttered his name pleading him for more and her hair that even wet still smelled like her, he couldn't voice what exactly it was but he could recognise that smell anywhere now and know she was close. Mulder felt it was wrong that with only one night he craved her that much, he thought it must surely be a crime considering she was not around most of the time, at least not in the way he wanted. 

The mornings were specially a burden to him, feeling the fullness in her stare, her colour filling the air when she arrived to the office, made it hard for him to exist when they were afar. He grew positively pained for having her so close yet so far, the situation was bending him and he was hoping not to break. The restraints he was putting to avoid himself to just corner her against one of the file cabinets and make her beg him to fuck her right there, were getting weak. 

Mulder saw his chance when she got back from the restroom one night while they were discussing a case, still  trapped  in the basement. He closed the door and locked it, his actions gaining him a puzzled look from his partner. 

"Mulder, what are you doing?"

He walked towards her grabbing her by the waist and dragging her closer to him.

"You don't want to talk about it, Scully? Good, let's not talk about it" Mulder kissed her hard then trying to find entry to her mouth with the tip of his tongue.

Scully put her hands on his chest to gather some distance between them. "Mulder, are you out of your mind?" she said in a gruff tone, her cheeks starting to blush.

Mulder was about to take his hands off her waist when she spoke again "Fuck, why the hell not" Scully circled Mulder's neck with her arms and deepened the kissed he started. Both stumbled with the desk, throwing all the paperwork on top of it to the floor. Scully had to bite Mulder's shoulder to keep her screams of ecstasy from being heard at the almost empty building. Her eyes and words might be icy, but Mulder was a hundred percent sure that she burnt like rum on the fire, he also knew that heat would eventually consume him to the core. 

Their sex moments after difficult cases like their encounter with Modell, which left Mulder needing her in spite of the guilt he carried by holding Scully at gunpoint, were one of a kind, they would be ravenous, hot and angry, releasing their frustration with whatever had a hold on them.

There was a point where Mulder wanted to know where this was heading. Once at his apartment he tried to engage Scully into answering the question of what did she want, what did she expect from him but she dismissed him with a kiss and taking her shirt off, that's when he comprehended that he could get close to her and she wouldn't put up a fight but if he tried to hold she wouldn't doubt to run. He gave up on the subject convincing himself that they couldn't give it all. 

Since his intimacy with Scully grew wider, Mulder became aware of how empty he would feel without her and the blame was on her because there was no way he would want someone new to set him on fire, to make him feel alive like she did, she had left an indelible mark on him that told the way he was hers and she was his. He would never let go. But she would.

Their last time was after Leonard Betts' case. It was almost two in the morning and Scully looked utterly frightened when she appeared at his door. Mulder hugged her for what seemed several minutes, she was shivering, he then took her inside, covered her in a blanket and gave her some tea. They didn't talk, he mainly watched her shiver without knowing what else to do than hold her against him and using sweet nothings as reassuring words. As minutes went by she grew even more pale if that could even be possible. 

Scully eventually fell asleep in his arms. Mulder carried her to his bedroom almost tripping with one of the many boxes that were scattered on the floor. He laid her sleeping form on the mattress accommodating the blanket around her shoulders. When he was about to leave Scully called his name.

"Yes, Scully?"

"Please don't go" She whispered slightly chattering her teeth.

Mulder laid beside her holding her in his arms once again. She nuzzled against his neck making him release a pleased hum, she started to kiss his jawline, Mulder wanted her to rest but his need for her was greater. Like always her fury was fiery though there were some undertones of tenderness that were rare but magnificent, Mulder was nothing but captivated at her sight. He came short after she did and both drove out of their orgasms with small kisses. 

"Why so many boxes?" Scully asked in the verge of dozing once they were laying under the blankets.

"Would you believe me if I tell you that I don't even know what the hell is inside of those boxes?" He whispered running a hand on her hair.

"Yes" She said stifling a yawn with the back of her hand, Mulder laughed and dragged her close to him, he was grateful that her shivers were gone and let himself get all but washed in the tide of her breathing, falling asleep. 

An hour later he felt how Scully moved away from him sitting on the bed "I don't think I can keep doing this" she said in a tone that was above a whisper. Mulder was not awake enough in that moment to really know if Scully really said that or if he was dreaming, he just woke up the next morning to not find her by his side, seeing few crimson droplets on the pillow. She stopped going to see him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers for stopping by and reading my nonsense :)


End file.
